Air conditioning systems are in widespread use in homes, offices, and other buildings to cool the space in warm weather, circulate air, and control humidity. Existing air conditioning systems range from large central air conditioning systems with the capacity for cooling an entire building or home, to split or ductless air conditioning systems mounted through a wall in a home or hotel, to more portable and less permanent solutions such as standalone portable air conditioners in a mobile unit having a hose vent and window air conditioners that are mounted on a windowsill and removed during the cooler months of the year. Portable air conditioners, especially window air conditioners, are very popular for apartments and other rental properties, temporary or student housing, older homes without a central air conditioning system, as well as buildings in cooler climates that only require cooling occasionally, as such air conditioning units are generally cost-effective, can be installed, removed, and stored when not in use, and can be moved based on the owner's needs.
Given the popularity of window air conditioners and the large market for these appliances, there exist a number of disadvantages in existing window air conditioning units. These disadvantages including the significant size and weight of current window air conditioners, which makes installation difficult and potentially dangerous, especially for users attempting to install a unit by themselves. Existing window air conditioners often weigh between 50 to 120 pounds, range between 14″-48″ in width, range between 18″-34″ in height, and range between 18″-36″ in depth. Accordingly, these existing units are often too large and heavy for an individual to carry and move safely and comfortably. In addition, installation of a window air conditioner requires lifting the unit and aligning it in a window opening, and then holding the unit in place until it is sufficiently secured, which can be made significantly more difficult by the size and weight of existing units. Removing a window air conditioner from a window is similarly demanding, causing many users to keep their window air conditioners installed even during colder weather such as the winter months, which leads to a significant loss of heat from the home and higher energy bills. The large dimensions of existing window air conditioners may not fit smaller windows, and large interior space with only one or a few windows that require particularly high levels of cooling capacity relative to the available window area are not well served by existing units. Furthermore, the large form factor of existing window air conditioners blocks much of the view and light from the window, and is commonly regarded as an eye sore from both inside and outside of the building. Existing window air conditioners also produce a large amount of noise during operation, and do not offer an efficient air circulation option to bring in fresh air from outside without utilizing all of the fans in the unit, which increases power consumption and noise.
Given the disadvantages discussed above and the prevalence of window air conditioners worldwide, a need exists for an air conditioning system that has a small and aesthetic pleasing form factor, high efficiency, low noise, a compact yet effective cooling system, and can be easily installed, uninstalled, moved, and stored by a user. A need further exists for an air conditioning system that offers an air circulation mode to bring fresh air in from outside of the building without utilizing the cooling components of the air conditioner, so that the air conditioner can be used as a fan when cooling is not necessary or desired. In addition, a need exists for a window air conditioner that offers a pleasant user experience, both from an aesthetic perspective as well as in the ease of use, including a well designed user interface and the ability to be incorporated into the user's home thermostat system or to be remotely controlled, such as via the user's computing device. Instead of being regarded as an eyesore, a window air conditioner should be a well-integrated part of a building that fits in with the user's décor, personal belongings, and the architecture of the space.